


Demons Can Suck It

by LuddleBubble



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, BAMF Vanya Hargreeves, Demonic Possession, Gen, M/M, Mentions of past drug abuse, Violence, death descriptions, demons are pricks, possessed diego hargreeves, shane madej was right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuddleBubble/pseuds/LuddleBubble
Summary: Klaus has been sober for a while now and is suddenly visited by an old nightmare- a demon. When the Academy is being attacked and Klaus's powers are being manipulated, the siblings have to work together to save the day. Can they do it?





	Demons Can Suck It

Klaus had only ever seen one demon in his lifetime. Only one and that taught him everything he needed to know about them- not to fuck with demons. He'd read a few YA novels about people who fell in love with demons, who loved them despite their partners being 'incapable' of love. That crap sounded like some creepy brainwashing scam: Klaus knew the authors of those books had never seen real demon. He knew those authors had no idea what they were talking about.

 

Klaus had spent years trying to erase his unwanted visitor from his mind. He'd never meant to see it, never once even thought the word in his mind until it was too late. The demon hadn't even appeared to him in particular. The demon was attached to an older man, draining his life-force much faster than poltergeists or malevolent spirits had ever dreamed about.

 

As soon as Klaus- small, eleven year old, Klaus- had laid eyes on the demon, it turned and looked at him. Klaus felt the freezing temperature of its gaze sear into his soul. For some reason, Klaus could feel his body and soul blocking the demon's ability to leech onto his life-force. The demon seemed to take that as a challenge and left its original prey's side. Klaus could remember the oozing darkness surrounding the evil looking man- demon- and remembered the way its crooked fingers reached out for the collar of Klaus's uniform.

 

But that was so many years ago, so many drugs, liquor bottles, and overdoses ago that Klaus had almost forgotten the face of his living- undead?- nightmare. Especially with the whole 'End of The World' shebang happening- the main reason for Klaus's drug-abuse was forgotten. And then there was Dave, the promise of seeing the love of Klaus Hargreeves's life overshadowed any terrifying demon that Hell could throw at him. He wanted to get sober for Dave, which meant any reason for using was out of the window. Plus, the horror of losing Dave stained the back of Klaus's eyelids, meaning the grey face of that demon- who had haunted him for so long- was not pinned to Klaus's closed eyes like a family picture on a cork-board.

 

Maybe it wasn't just Dave that caused Klaus to forget the demon. Maybe it was the fact Klaus had started using soon after his cold-companion joined him. Which was true, Klaus had barely turned twelve when he'd discovered the sweet release of copious amounts of narcotics. He'd erased all of the spirits from his sight- demons included. Who knew drugs could shield demons from his eyes? His powers were muted for the first time in his life and he'd never felt better. Klaus regretted ever letting that go.

 

At least, in this moment he did.

 

When he'd woken up that morning, Klaus had been fine. He'd stretched his arms over his head, and reveled in the warmth that waking up with clothes on provided him. Sure, he hadn't slept the best, but this sobriety and recovery thing was full of baby steps. When Klaus had turned his face away from the wall beside his bed, he'd been met with the worst surprise of his life. Standing- hunched slightly at the shoulders- was the demon. Klaus's heart pissed in his lungs- fear spreading through him like a nuclear bomb. Klaus's knees began to tremble as soon as the demon wiggled its crooked fingers at him. The demon tutted, waving morbidly at the middle Hargreeves child.

 

Klaus dropped like a ton of bricks, a deflating balloon sound falling from his lips as he decended. Klaus was now sitting in the floor, his back pressed against his mattress and his bedside table. His knees were drawn up to his chest and his arms were locked around his torso. The blue flannel shirt he'd been sleeping in had his fists clenched in the material. He was shaking, absolutely petrified of what he was looking at.

 

The demon from so many years ago was standing against his closet, staring him down with a crooked smile. The Demon's void eyes stood out viciously from the dark circles under its eyes. Mutilations covered its face, making it look like Frankenstein before the stitches came into play. The gashes weren't bleeding, only open and red looking. Its skin was grey and the three inches of air that surrounded it was the purest shade of black that could have existed. Klaus watched the air spin and tumble around the demon like it was in a bubble.

 

Klaus opened his mouth to scream for help, to scream for somebody. Fuck, even if Luther was the only one to show up Klaus would be thankful. But what would they be able to do for him anyway? Shout at an empty space by a wall and look at Klaus like he was crazy? No, they probably wouldn't be able to do anything but try to unfold Klaus's limbs from himself and talk to him. Anything was better than be alone with the demon by his closet. Klaus tried to scream, but that deflating balloon noise was all that fell from his lips. He felt tears well up in his eyes and he felt ten again. He felt helpless and like he was locked back up in the mausoleum for the first time. Or the escape room. Klaus would have shuddered if he wasn't so paralyzed.

 

Just like the cherry on top of an already shit cake, the ghosts that lumbered around the Academy decided it was time for Klaus's morning torture. They appeared one by one- screaming incoherently and gesticulating wildly to Klaus. Klaus thought if he ever died and met someone who could see the dead, he would do them a favor and fuck right off and away from them. He wished the ghosts here would do the same thing.

 

"Oh, good. You're awa- Klaus? What's wrong?" Klaus's deflating balloon sound almost became one of relief when he heard one of his brother's voices. It was the late Ben Hargreeves, standing at the entrance of his room and staring at him with concern evident on his face. Klaus continued staring- his chest beginning to heave up and down with a new fight for oxygen.

 

"De-demon. Its back." Klaus breathed out the words, his mouth barely moving. But Ben heard the words as clear as day. Sure, he'd never heard Klaus mention a demon before, but he saw the look on Klaus's face. He was terrified and Ben felt like he would do anything for that look to go away. It almost made his still heart break.

 

Ben half expected for the demon to be a crimson red color or to have a scorpion's tail. When he looked at the demon, he was surprised to see a normal-ish looking man. The only demon-esque features on it were the two horns curling backwards on its head. They laid on its greasy hair, poking out of the black, oozing, aura around it. Ben never saw its black eyes leave Klaus's face or the twisted smirk on its lips fall.

 

"Conjure me and I'll get help, Klaus! Do you think you can do that?" Klaus inclined his head minutely and Ben went on. "Conjure me in fifteen seconds for as long as you need. I'll get help."

 

Ben took off, his ghost legs carrying his dead body as fast as they could. He knew everyone was at breakfast, since it was early in the morning and it was a habitual time that they ate. Even after Reginald died, some things didn't. Like the fact that nobody had set foot in his office since Klaus had stolen the box holding his research book and pawned it for cash. Grace was the only one who set foot in there- but only just to clean. Pogo still had free-reign, but he opted to avoid that part of the Academy.

 

Ben took the steps down two at a time- almost feeling like he was racing the others during practice or getting ready to go on an important mission. But he had a terrifying feeling deep in his gut. Klaus could see demons? There was a demon in Klaus's room? The words 'Its back' sent shivers tumbling down Ben's spine. How long had Klaus been facing that thing alone? Ben felt goosebumps explode over his skin and noticed that he was glowing blue. Klaus had conjured him up. Somehow it didn't feel like the other times Klaus had conjured him. The blue energy around him didn't feel rushed- it almost felt locked and secure. Yet, Ben wasn't so sure that was a good thing.

 

"Guys! Klaus needs help. Come on!" Ben skidded into the kitchen. Sure enough, all the siblings were sat around the kitchen table in their usual spots. The room was tinted blue from the Klaus's power connected to Ben. Sleepy faces turned up towards Ben's glowing blue form and their eyes widened in unison. Luther and Allison were sitting beside each other. Allison's white bandage was no longer on her throat. The stitches had healed wonderfully and there hadn't been any incidents with the wound splitting open. It was healed, but she still couldn't speak.

 

Diego was out of his seat and crossing to Ben before Five and Vanya had a chance to process the words coming out of Ben's ghostly cotton-candy colored mouth. Five lowered his cup of coffee, giving Ben a curious look. Vanya's hair was pulled back from her face and her eyes were barely opened from her short time being awake. Still, the words caused her to perk up tremendously.

 

Vanya had been training with the others to control her abilities. She was progressing a lot and could control them without her violin now, without going dark side. She was kind of like Thor after he lost Mjolnir and was able to control his powers without her. Klaus had been the one the make that comparison, which Ben laughed along with.

 

"Come on! Let's go!" Diego barked out the words and the others got moving. They all raced toward Klaus's room and Ben told them about the demon that had appeared to Klaus. They all quickly discovered that things weren't going to be easy. Ghosts illuminated in blue light were all over the halls and walking around. They were all screaming- the quiet house was quickly becoming an earful.

 

"What are those things?" Luther yelled over the screams. Everyone's hands were crushed against their ears, trying to dull the wailing.

 

"They're what Klaus sees. They are the dead." Ben said. A weight fell on the siblings shoulders. That's what Klaus sees? Allison's mouth was agape. A little girl in a flowery purple dress was standing at the top of the stairs and looking down at them. Her mouth was twisted open in a wailing motion. All Allison could think of was her baby girl, Claire, millions of miles away from her. The little girl's dress was splattered with blood and her big, green, eyes were crying rivers of tears. Her throat was gashed open wide, like a second mouth wiggling out unheard words. Allison felt her own throat tighten at the sight.

 

"No wonder he's so... Klaus." Vanya's brown eyes were glossy as she tried not to look at the dead. The siblings kept going, pushing through the crowded hall. A scream sounded out- much louder than the other ones and much more emotional. It was Klaus, screaming from inside of his room.

 

Diego was the first to arrive, Ben a very close second. A man had Klaus pinned against the wall by his throat. Klaus's face was quickly turning a soft purple, the veins on his head were starting to rise and poke at the surface of his skin. He gasped, his mouth trying to form words. His hands were wrapped around the demon's, glowing a bright blue.

 

"Klaus!" Diego grabbed a knife by his side and slung it in the direction of the demon. The demon held its rotten hand up and deflected the small silver blade like it was a piece of paper. A dark, black, eye winked at Klaus before dropping him to the ground. Klaus scrambled, not even taking time to catch his breath. When the tip of his purple painted toe-nails left his room, the demon moved its finger in a single, fluid, motion and sent Klaus flying backwards. He crashed into his wall with all his writing on it. It crushed underneath him, sending spider-web cracks up towards the ceiling.

 

"Klaus!" Luther yelled and hurtled into the room. The demon flicked its finger and Luther was sent backwards too, knocking the others down and against the ground. Ben stood up first and snarled at It. The angry look wasn't a common one on the sixth child of the Academy's face. Ben threw a punch, his arm only managing to get twisted behind him and his body thrown against the wall.

 

"Get Klaus and go!" Diego hissed the words to Allison and Vanya before standing up again. He launched himself at the demon, sending knives spiraling through the air, kicking madly. The girls grabbed Klaus by his arms and hauled him to his feet. The three darted out of the room while Luther and Diego kept the asshole's attention.

 

Allison hit Klaus's arm while they were running down the stairs and towards the exit. She made a face that said exactly what she was thinking: "Why is there a demon after you?"

 

"It can't feed off me and It's angry. I've been eating my body weight in crack since I was twelve, so It sorta disappeared for a while there!" Klaus dodged around the full-bodied spirits standing angrily in his home. The dead were still screaming and crying, something that Klaus was slowly getting used to. Vanya flinched every time a new scream echoed.

 

Suddenly, with a loud and unexpected cry, Luther was flung over the railing and began descending rapidly. Allison managed a quiet and strained gasp when his large body crushed the couch beneath him on impact. The three siblings hurried down the stairs and scrambled to check on him. He was brushing dust and wood chips off himself when Diego came flying over the railing too, just as fast and heavy. Luther's arms wrapped around his brother's torso and caught him before he landed and hurt himself on the glass coffee table that had been replaced since Hazel and Cha Cha had attacked the Academy. Diego gave an indignant huff before pushing Luther off him.

 

Like It hadn't even broken a sweat, the demon came floating over the railing and towards the ground. The cries of the dead sounded more panicked now, like they could sense something wasn't right. Klaus was pushed behind a dark clothed body, his older (number and relationship wise) brother standing protectively in front of him. The demon stared at them all, like It was plotting Its next move.

 

"Stop using your power! You're just making it worse." Five jumped in front of Klaus- coming out of his neat little portal. Klaus's hands were still lit up blue. He wasn't even doing it on purpose, either. He'd barely managed to conjure Ben up, but then had never been able to sever the connection.

"I can't! I'm not even trying to use it! I can't turn it off!" Klaus shouted out the words, panic lacing his voice. The demon's mouth regained that crooked smile It had earlier. It was hard to know exactly who It was looking at, but those fully black colored eyes locked on to Klaus. It wasn't until the demon moved forward that Klaus realized it wasn't him.

 

The demon took Diego's chin between Its forefinger and thumb and lifted Diego's face to match Its. The demon pressed Its lips quickly against Diego's and disappeared. Diego stumbled backwards, but Klaus wasn't close to him anymore. It was like Diego had a hologram inside of his body, shining blue and looking out at the room. Where the hologram's head moved, so did Diego's. They were in sync and Klaus felt sick.

 

"It's possessing Diego." Klaus strained the words out. Ben was staring, wide-eyed, with the rest of them. They all watched, dumbfounded, as Diego's arms moved up towards his face. He looked at his hands and arms with a new-found interest. Slowly, the blue and black hued demon twitched and flickered until it disappeared completely. Instead, blue veins began to race up Diego's tanned skin and under his black combat uniform.

 

"Holy shit." Five cursed out. Diego flexed his fingers and Klaus was lifted off the ground by an invisible hand. They all stood around, not knowing what to do to the demon since It was now inside their brother's body.

 

"What do we do now?" Vanya asked. She almost expected them to tell her she couldn't do anything, but then she remembered her newly trained ability and that she was in-fact part of the Umbrella Academy now, in all shapes and forms. Vanya looked at Five- hoping he'd give one of them an order.

 

"I was going to ask for this little cupcake and then leave, but you all feel so good and that's making me feel real good." Diego cracked a smile, his teeth now rotten and crooked like the demon's had been. Dark circles were under his dark eyes and the blue veins on his face were pulsing darker shades. "So I might just stick around."

 

"That is... so messed up..." Klaus choked out. His face was the same purple shade as before and he was thrashing madly. Vanya was staring at Diego, along with all the others, but she was listening to the screams of the dead, the noise wrapping around her mind. She felt her hair curl and uncurl slightly in the new, invisible, wind. She watched as she wrapped her invisible hands around Diego's body and threw him against the wall- not hard enough to cause damage to his body, but just enough to throw off the demon inside of him. Klaus immediately dropped to the floor, which prompted Five to wrap his arm around his midsection and jump with Klaus in his hold.

 

They reappeared in the garden house upstairs. Klaus was gasping, trying to get oxygen back into his airways. Five was crouched down and holding Klaus by his shoulders.

 

"Shut it down. You have to shut it down." Five motioned to the blue light shining from Klaus's fists. Klaus shook his head wildly.

 

"I don't know how- it's not like there's a manual to this!"

 

"Diego is in trouble! You have to!" Five was stern, but faltered when Klaus shook his head again, his wavy hair flopping around.

 

"That won't stop the possession! We have to split them apart, bu- but I don't think I can do that either." Klaus sobbed dryly, no tears appearing. He flexed his fingers outwards, flattening his hands out. The connection didn't even waver.

 

"Something is holding it open! I don't- I don't know!"

 

"Calm down, Klaus! Calm down. I'm taking us back and I need you-" Five grabbed Klaus's chin and made him focus on what he was saying. "I need you to focus on getting your powers under control. Understood?"

 

"Okay, okay. I'll try."

 

"Is there anything you think you can do to get rid of the demon? Anything that Dad taught you or made you study?" Five asked. Klaus stared at the intensity on his brother's face and began to calm. Five was making a plan and Klaus was going to listen. No more look-out business. The danger was already in the Academy and Klaus was going to have to be the only one who could really get rid of It.

 

Klaus thought about his powers and everything he knew about them. They didn't work with drugs!

 

"Drugs! I just need drugs! My pow-"

 

"No! The demon will just come back when you are sober and be pissed, right?" Five asked.

 

"Yeah, but it could give us time to prepare and research!"

 

"That's Plan Z. We are at Plan B and that is last case scenario. No drugs. Got it?" Klaus nodded compliantly. "Use the connection to your advantage."

 

With that, Five clapped his hands around Klaus's wrists and jumped back downstairs with his brother in tow. When they reappeared, it was a lot worse than when that left. Diego had black veins on his face and his eyes were that of the demon's. It clicked for Klaus that the demon was tainting the connection and had been since Klaus had opened it. Ben's blue hue was a much darker blue than the cotton-candy color it had been.

 

Klaus had been dropped off at the balcony, now being surrounded by the dead. Their colors matched Ben's. It was affecting all of them. The dead weren't focused on him. They were all standing at the edge, pressed against the railing, and had their mouths open in a constant scream. They were focused on the more powerful entity of their kind- Diego.

 

Klaus slunk backwards and pressed his back to the wall, crouching slightly. He thought back to all the trainings he had with Dad and his powers. He could see the dead, he could talk to the dead, he could conjure the dead, and he could see their deaths in live action if he wanted. These were the talents he knew he had, but that was it. How was he supposed to get the demon out of Diego?

 

Like a cruel answer to his question, Vanya came flying over the railing of the balcony, over hanging the living room, and landed next to him. She sputtered for a second and gasped. Luther was charging Diego now, so the demon's focus on Vanya went away. Klaus thanked the little girl up in Heaven, riding her bicycle around and hating Klaus's face.

 

"Vanya! I need you for this." Klaus turned to her, still crouching, and held his hands out. She took them and began to crouch with him. "You can drain energy, we've seen it during practice. I need you to drain Diego and his new guest while they are together. I have to split them apart and sever the connection. Okay?"

 

"I don't know. I get energy out of that and I have nowhere to send it. I could bring the whole place down." She was suddenly just as panicky as Klaus had been with Five. Klaus had this feeling swimming in his gut and he new it was because he saw her as a younger sister. He hadn't when they were younger, only because he had been high all the time and saw everyone as a rather bad buzzkill. He took her hands, just as Five had done with him.

 

"You shouldn't get a lot of energy from this, because you don't need to drain them. You just need to weaken them. Use the energy to pin the demon against the wall when I separate them, so that it doesn't jump into another one of us. Do you think you can hold onto the energy until I get them split?"

 

Luther came sailing over head and crashed into the wall a little farther down. He waisted no time brushing the plaster off of himself and jumping back down to the living room. Vanya sucked in a breath and nodded slightly.

 

"Okay. I think I can do it. Let's go before he throws Luther at us again."

 

Klaus grinned and grabbed her hand. They snuck down the staircase that went to the kitchen and would spit them back out into the main hall, where they could enter the living room. Once there, Vanya concentrated on the erratic beating of Diego's heart. The demon was busy trying to block Five's blows that were only meant to distract it.

 

Vanya began to feel energy piling up on her chest, it wasn't a lot at all, so she kept pulling. A white line had them connected now and Five was sending more blows, landing a couple. Diego's blocks were beginning to get sloppy and Vanya kept pulling. The beating of his heart was slowing and she kept her focus.

 

The black veins covering Diego began to lighten up. They were a deep violet now and his eyes began to flicker. Klaus needed to split them now, so Vanya could pin the other before she hurt Diego.

 

Klaus clenched his fists now, focusing on the connection and the two spirits stuck together. He could feel the demon's spirit, but not Diego's. He kept searching, coming up with nothing. It wasn't working. Klaus felt his control over his powers flicker, the connection the demon had stuck open was still that- stuck open and as tainted as ever.

 

"Klaus! Klaus, come on!" Ben was yelling at him near by. Diego's eyes snapped to Klaus and Vanya now, understanding why Five was beginning to get the best of him. His violet veins were pulsing when he held up his hand, the one that wasn't throwing Five against the nearby wall. Suddenly, the spirits on the balcony began to spill over the railing and into the living room. They were animated now and Klaus knew damn well it wasn't his doing.

 

"Oh, fuck!" Klaus started to pinwheel backwards, his feet slipping with his effort to get his body away from the angry looking dead. They looked like the ones in the mausoleum that Sir Reginald had shoved him in and they started to feel like that too. Panic was building up inside of him again and his hands went slack.

 

Klaus couldn't do this. There was no way and he knew it. This demon was going to play with them until it killed them all one by one, using their brother's face while It did it. And it was all Klaus's fault.

 

Plan Z.

 

That's what popped into Klaus's head and he turned on his feet, ready to race through the house and to the sibling's rooms, where he knew he had at least one balloon of heroin sewed up in a stuffed animal he'd given to Allison for safe keeping. She didn't know that, of course. It was just a cute little stuffed zebra to her.

 

When Klaus was almost to the door, a voice called out to him.

 

"Hey, doll. Where ya going?"

 

Klaus's chest felt like he had been punched by Luther. Oh, God, was it really? Klaus turned around, expecting to see Diego standing there, looking at him with the demon's words taunting him. But he was wrong.

 

"Dave..."

 

There he was. Dave was standing there with his army uniform on. His black shirt had a couple holes in it and blood was seeping from his wounds, but Klaus had never been happier to see a dead man. Dave smiled and shook his fist at Klaus. He was teasing Klaus in the only manner that Klaus had ever been teased and not taunted by. It was a loving one.

 

Dave was not glowing the color of the rest of the spirits. He was a beautiful, cotton-candy, blue. Klaus's hands shot up to the dog-tags he was wearing around his neck. They were Dave's and he never took them off. Dave was wearing Klaus's still, just like he'd been doing for weeks before he'd died in his lover's arms.

 

"I missed you so much." Klaus was throwing his arms around his dead boyfriend and every muscle in body was on fire as Dave wrapped his arms around him. Klaus breathed him in and could smell the smoke from the war and the cheap deodorant that the army had supplied them. He smelled like home.

 

"I missed you, too." He pressed a soft kiss to Klaus's mouth and gently placed his hands on Klaus's cheeks. Klaus had a few tears there and Dave wiped them away with his thumb. It was rough and Klaus was on fire with the love he was feeling.

 

"Klaus! I can't hold this anymore! Split them! Now!"

 

"You can do this, doll. I know you can. Help them." Dave kissed him again and pushed Klaus towards Vanya. "I'll wait for you right here."

 

With those words, heat flared inside of Klaus and he clenched his fists again. He turned to Diego, who looked like he could topple over at any second and was only standing because of the demon. The white line that was connecting him and Vanya was thick and she had a lot of energy swirling around her body.

 

The ghosts were fighting his family and Ben was in the corner by himself, looking sick and like he was fighting with himself. He was under the demon's control and was trying not to unleash his monster on his siblings. He was barely hanging on, because a tentacle was shooting outwards and being pulled back in, only to try and get out again. It was getting farther each time.

 

The screaming was unbearable and some of the spirits were coming towards Klaus. Fear skyrocketed though him, but before they got to him, Allison was there and batting them away with a leg of the broken- once again- coffee table.

 

"Klaus!" Vanya sounded desperate now and Klaus locked eyes with the demon, who looked like he was getting a second wind. Klaus could feel the icy-fire inside of his body rising and could feel his fists glowing. He closed his eyes and could feel Diego's spirit, it was weak, and the Hell spawn's; They were overlaid like two cards and Klaus focused on driving his powers between them. They didn't budge.

 

A hand slinked around his waist and Dave started to whisper in his ear. "C'mon, doll, you got this. Think of your happy place. That's what I do when I need to get control over myself."

 

Klaus sighed deeply. Happy place? His happy place was a little house in the forest, surrounded by wildflowers. It was a yellow house with one bedroom, which is where he and Dave would be laying with a plate of bacon and a tv that only played classic movies. They had all the time in the world and nobody to interrupt. Klaus felt his powers surge and Dave's hand left his side.

 

When Klaus opened his eyes, his sight was clearer and sharper than it had ever been and he could see It being pulled out of Diego. It felt like pulling a string out of a stretched sweater and suddenly, that string snapped and Diego dropped to the ground and out of Klaus's sight. The demon was staring at Klaus with wide eyes. The ghosts went quiet and Klaus saw the demon went back to Klaus’s power's blue and not some tainted connection.

 

Vanya tightened her arms around herself and almost aimed at the demon. As soon as she did, she yelled and the demon was slammed against the wall opposite of everyone. Klaus threw his arms open, his green eyes were still locked onto the demon's black ones. Its horns dug into the wall, peeling up the wallpaper and digging into the plaster. The demon flexed and sat up against the wall, but Vanya tilted her head and It slammed back against it and Vanya pushed It up the wall, causing Its feet to leave the ground. It was pinned five feet off the ground.

 

Without severing the connection, Klaus opened his fist again and held his left hand up. Good Bye flashed out and that hand glowed brighter and brighter until the demon had to shield Its eyes. Klaus wasn't aware of anything around him but the icy fire rushing through his left arm and the weightless feeling washing over him. He was rising to the demon's level and suddenly, the light from his hand caused a blue flame to appear at the demon's legs.

 

For one of the first times in his life, Klaus was truly in control of his own powers. He felt the control settle over him. He did not crave drugs and he felt the fear of this monster in front of him dwindle down to nothing. He was not going to feed the demon with his fear of the dark or his fear of It. He was going to do something he never had done before. He was going to kill it.

 

He was going to kill It for himself, but there were more important reasons too. He was going to kill it for tossing Luther like a ragdoll, for using Diego like a puppet, for scaring Allison, for hurting him, for besting Five, for causing Ben to fight with himself, and for daring to challenge Vanya. He was going to kill It for hurting his family- and that's what they had become in the time since the Apocalypse had almost happened, since Diego and Klaus had busted Vanya out of that stupid box and saved her from herself. They were a family.

 

"Go to Hell." Klaus spat the words. The demon's eyes widened comically and the blue flames burning at Its hoofed legs, rushed up Its body. The demon was seared into the wall until it exploded in a cloud of blue and red flame. The air cleared and so did Klaus's mind. Klaus let his right fist unclench and the connection relaxed back and stopped. Ben disappeared for the siblings, along with all the spirits in the living room.

 

The ground rushed up to meet Klaus and he felt the impact shake his body. Six faces appeared above him, all covered with shock and concern. Klaus laid on the ground, next to the broken couch and the busted coffee table. His entire body was tingling and he was beginning to feel uncomfortable with their questioning looks.

 

"Is there any bacon in the kitchen? I am starved." Klaus put his hands above his stomach and twiddled his fingers while making a grumbling noise. He needed any reason for them to stop looking at him like that. Diego scoffed and gave him a lopsided smile.

 

"Did you know you could levitate?" Luther asked. Klaus's eyebrows shot up and he sputtered. That explained why he fell from a high place and why the demon was below him when he'd killed It.

 

"I'm just full of surprises."

 

"Who's the guy you almost killed Diego for?" Vanya wiggled her eyebrows and Klaus scrambled up. His siblings jerked their heads up and backed away. Klaus's eyes scanned the area and landed on the only ghost there, besides Ben. Dave was still smiling and had his hands in his army pants. Klaus felt his shoulders relax and the biggest smile he'd ever produced under this roof came onto his face. He rushed forward, his hands lighting up blue and collided with a solid formed Dave. Ben had appeared too, but he was the only other one.

 

Klaus kissed Dave's shoulders and the base of his throat and his cheeks. He peppered him with affection and Dave devoured it all. They were both giggling and hugging the other one.

 

"I told you that I would see you again. I promised, didn't I?" Dave asked. Klaus nodded and laughed hard.

 

"If I recall correctly, you didn't believe me when I said I saw dead people? Bet you feel really smart now." Klaus teased. It was true, but Dave had believed him and they both knew that. Someone cleared their throat behind the two and Klaus reluctantly released his love. They held hands and had their shoulders pressed together.

 

Allison made a gesture and Klaus smiled brightly. "This is my boyfriend, Dave Katz, from Vietnam. He died and I got sober for him. There."

 

"Vietnam? When did you go to Vietnam?!" Diego asked. Ben's eyes widened. He'd known that Klaus had time-traveled and managed to lose Ben for a while, but he didn't know he'd been to Vietnam of all places.

 

"When I stole that briefcase from Hazel and Cha Cha after they kidnapped me. I travelled back to 1968 in the middle of the war. I met Dave there and became a soldier." Klaus explained and gave a sloppy salute with his clenched left hand. The others stood dumbfounded.

 

"Why didn't you travel back? What happened?" Vanya asked. Klaus looked down at his hand clutching Dave's. They were both glowing and Klaus was starting to feel tired but he couldn't let this go. The contact meant so much.

 

"I didn't want to." He mumbled. He smiled again, still genuinely happy. "Now, about breakfast."

 

Ben laughed and strolled over to the two and looped his arm around Klaus's shoulder. They were a family alright. A dysfunctional one, but a family.


End file.
